Heroes Meet Heroes
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: They are all heroes in their own way. One is super heroes of a futuristic planet. The other mutant ninjas of a moder world. One fights villians and dangers from many galaxies. The other faces evils of dark pasts and futures. Their main goal: Protect the innocent. TMNT and Loonatics Unleashed crossover Rated M to be safe TechXoc / Tech x oc DonnieXoc / Don x oc
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery::

They are all heroes in their own way. One is super heroes of a futuristic planet. The other mutant ninjas of a moder world.  
One fights villians and dangers from many galaxies. The other faces evils of dark pasts and futures. They may be diffrent but their goals are the same: Fight together as a team and protect the good of the world. Crossover TMNT :BTTS and Loonatics Unleashed. TechXoc DonnieXoc rated m for language, blood and gore, and certain containts.

* * *

A/N: dont worry i am gonna post something on August 25, 2012. I have been busy sorry. But it will be posted by tomorrow.  
Thank you very much for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its me! I am starting this cross over that i have been thinking about for a while now. I have had my mind on so many things these few weeks. I have had a lot of stress to the point that i would randomly cry... And thats not really healthy for me.

From the stress of the harassment of my mother, getting my life straightened out. Plus getting a job and figuring out if im gonna finish highschool or if i am gonna have to get my GED..

So im sorry i havent been able to update on 'Average or Not' but i will soon i promise. I'm actually watching some Loonatics unleashed cause I think it would help me get some ideas for the story.

So I'm gonna try to make the cross over ^^ it is my first time making one, so if it sucks please let me know ok?

It starts out as the loonatics but then it goes tmnt... So the next chapter will be the real chapters. So if its takes too long sorry ^^; This is kinda a prologe kind of thing i guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewers or Loonatics unleashed. I only own my ocs...

Thank you for reading this story! Please rate and review!

* * *

I had a dream... Like something was gonna happen today... I dont know what though, and thats what scares me. Then again, i should be used to it. I mean, i am in a city were there is always a case to crack and an evil to be locked away from the pure. I wish i could understand more.

"Paige?" I heard a male's voice from the other side of my door.

I couldnt help but suddenly feel happy and smile," Come in, Tech. I'm clothed."

The door slides open to reveal a coyote with jade green eyes, wearing our team uniform. With a black suit covering his body along with a green upside down triangle on his chest. He had a green belt going acrost his stomache with green gloves and wrist gaunts that had green buttons on them. His tail was green along with the inside of his ears, his muzzle and his tail. But the thing is, he isnt really green, its just how the suits were disigned to do.. Kinda disquise our real selves.

"Hey, morning." He smiled as i got out of bed.

"Morning to you too, Mr. GreenBrain." I hugged him as he returned the gesture.

I was a german sheperd, brown hair that grew and was now reaching above my waist. My eyes are blue and my muzzle was smaller since i'm a mix.. I was wearing my pajamas, which was a blueish grey shirt with black yoga shorts.

"How did ya sleep last night?" He rested his chin on my head.

"Fine, was difficult at first but i'm okay now." I smiled.

"Well, chief wants us in about twenty minutes."

"I wonder whats up..."

"He said Zadavia wants us to have a meeting."

"Oh okay..." I paused as i noticed him not letting go," Um, i cant get in my uniform if your still here ya know right?"

He raised a brow at my comment," What? having difficulty taking your clothes off?"

"Last time I checked, you had no problem with that while being infront of me." I blushed a light crimson and punched lightly on his chest.

"I dont think it would be fun seeing one of the team walking in while you see me naked... They dont need to know that we did that."

I heard him chuckle and then he kissed my head lightly," I'm only kidding, PG. I'll head out okay."

" Thanks." I gave a smile at him as he left.

I shook my head and began to dress when he was gone. My uniform turned my fur blue, except my hair which is still brown and now in a ponytail. I had the same accesories as him but instead of green, they are blue. My uniform is slightly slender, which causes my forming figure to show... The guys know they cant touch this (A/N: dun nununun dun nun dun nun- Cant touch this! XDD)

I head to the conference room and sat in the seat as the holocom shined," I made it just in time didn't i?"

"Nah, your kinda eoily actually."

I turned to face our leader of the team with a friendly smile," Morning, Ace."

Ace was a grey bunny, but with his uniform, he was a yellow rabbit. He had his blue eyes that were lighter than mine. His uniform like me and Tech's but yellow. Actually the team's uniform is the same but one color off.

"Morning, PG. So how are ya today?"

"Pretty good? I heard we got a meeting today with Zadavia. I wonder whats going on."

"yeh, me too..."

"Funny, she asked us to be ready and she isnt here yet." Came a female's voice, in between an adult and teen's voice.

"Moring to ya too Lexi." I chuckled.

Lexi was my best friend, and the only girl besides me on this team. Just like Ace, she was a bunny one who was a normal blonde rabbit but with her uniform on, was pink. Her ears were tight up in a pony tail fashion with a green ribbon as her blonde hair hung over her face. Her suit had pink on it as well.

"Morning, Paige. Your early. I thought you would be with Tech."

"Actually he woke me up. I think he might be doing some final touches on some of those projects he has been working on this whole week."

"Well at least he has been keeping himself occupied." Lex walked to her seat.

I smiled," Yeah... I bet Duck is watching 'Misty Breeze' this very moment."

Lexi snorted slightly," Yeah i know right?"

"For a pretty name, why does it have to be stuck to a horrible woman? I mean come on! The name did nothing to that woman."

Lexi began to laugh, Ace chuckled a little as he looked over towards the swoosh of the doors," And speaking of the deviol."

Duck walked in looking proud and ready, even though he was pretty much full of himself. He was, well... Duck is a duck. He was already a black duck so the suit didnt do much to his features. His marks were orange and his eyes a darker blue than me and Ace's.

"Good morning my fellow team mates."

"Wow, some one is happy this morning." Lexi smiled.

"I just had my super hero protein shake. I am ready for anything Zadavia throws at me." He moved his arms to show the 'muscles' he had.

Ace checked his watch," I better call the rest of the guys."

I smiled. These were my team mates, my partners, my friends, my family. We work hard for eachother. We protect eachother and make eachother stronger. We have faced many dangers, many villians. We almost even faced death once or twice, but we made it threw them all. After all we have been threw, we can face anything that gets in our way.

Ace went to the innercom to call the rest of the team in," Hey guys, Zadavia wants us in the confrence room."

Not so far after that, Tech walked in with our final two team mates. A red bird who was very slender and tall, the tip of his beak turned up a little. His eyes were a teal green kind of color. Then a very large, with muscle, creature of purple with a large head to match his body. His eyes are brown.

Rev Runner is the name of the bird. He is the fastest on the team, when it comes to talking and running. He is very helpful and is like an assistant to Tech. Well he knows more than i do. He is like above me. His suit was Red and he had a soft smile on his Road runner face.

Then there is Slamicus the Tazmanian, other known as Slam. He is the muscle of our group. He is very loyal, but has a speech problem. Even though we understand what he is saying, he still has an accent of his native tongue (A/N: I'm just gonna say that and be nice...). His outfit was a pure purple.

Soon we were all sitting at the table waiting for Zadavia to turn up. Now I bet you are wondering,' Who are you guys and why should i care?'. Well we are they Loonatics of Acmetropolis. A high Tech City on a Planet of the year 2775. About three years after a strange meteor hit this planet and knocked it off its access. The Meteor was a strange rock, sending out strange radiations once it had impact in the atmosphere.

Its Radiation effected alot of people, most of them we faced in battle. The others that were effected were us. We have gained special powers from that meteor and used our super powers to protect those that down and put away those that have their own powers, but abuse them. Ace has lazer vision and is a master at fighting, and has his Guardian Strike sword. Lexi has Super sonic hearing and brain emplefier which makes her have a brain blast. Duck can teleport or known as "quacking out" and also a egg randomizer, where he can either send a water, lava or anything else in a form of a ball/Egg. Rev has super sonic speed, which helps him be able to fly, but also a built in GPS in his head, which helps him navigate enemies and ourselves. Slam has Thunder mode, which increases his strength and twists along with him being able to form a tornado just by spining around super fast.

Tech has Magnetism Activity, meaning he can use his powers to move metal like a magnet, and molecular regeneration. He can be insinerated but he can turn back to normal as if it never happened. I have the ability to copy and gather data or i'm usually called the Living Computer. Basicly, more or less, memories and have those i touch's experience reflext on myself... Like i will gain muscle or flexibility from a weight trainer or a gymnist. I also have the ability to have a electric sonic howl. Anything that uses electricity can get an overload and shut down, also my howl can hurt your hearing.

"Did we forget to pay the com bill again?" Duck complained

"If i remember correctly, last time ya said that, we got turned into freaks for a show..." I snorted.

"Iremeberthat! ." Rev spoke fast

"How about after this, i'll make ya some cottoncandy?" I chuckled

Before anyone could say anything, Zadavia appeared in the hallowcom," Greetings Loonatics. I have gathered you here for a special meeting for a specific purpose."

"Is it Duck's birthday already?" I sighed

"No, we have discovered a large energy reading just outside the city. It seems trees started to disappear and this strange energy is slowly gaining its way towards the city. It appears that what ever it touches, vanishes."

"Sounds like Slam's stomach" Duck said folding his arms to his chest.

"How can that amount of energy just, pop out of no where and make a progress that quickly?" Tech spoke in a little shock.

"Does it seem like its living?" I asked

"Actually, it appears to be. Look," Zadavia showed a video of a strange strand of light go past trees in a weaving like pattern as they dissappear," It seems it looks like its searching for something. Its purpose however is unknown. You all have to find out and stop it before it reaches the city. Do whatever you can to stop it. Zadavia out."

I was puzzled by this," We need some sort of sample of this energy inorder to figure out what we need to stop it."

"And what ever gets close to it, vanishes." Tech finished.

"Loiks like we all better go. That way we can keep eachother on our toes." Ace stood up," Loonatics! Lets Jet!"

Soon we were flying on our Jet packs towards the land masses that were away from the city. I squinted my eyes as i saw a small light.

"I see it guys!"

"Alright! Loonatics, get a sample, but dont get near it!" Ace ordered.

"Oh yeah? How are we supposed to do that?" Duck asked smartly.

"jdjkei sdnkcnm cnkcxel beat up!" Slam bubbled

"I agree with slam! Lets bet it to the core and get our answers that way" With that i sent a sonic howl at it.

Duck started throwing Fire eggs at it while Lexi Brain blasted it. It started slowly disappearing and it stopped heading towards Acmetropolis. We all stopped as it vanished. Then i looked over at Tech and saw this wasnt over, as he began to panic.

"Move guys! its right on top of you!"

I looked up and saw it come at me. I emediatly flew in the air to dodge it. It began to follow me.

"Oh shit! Its on my tail!"

"I got ya PG." Ace began to use a lazerblast on the thing.

"I think we better get together!" Soon we gathered together.

I stood close to Tech as we back into eachother. The energy surrounded us as we began to get surrounded by this strange energy. Thats when it hit me.

" I think it was searching for us!"

"Well no kidding! We are attacking this energy thingy!" Duck yelled

"No! I mean, every since the meteor, we got the effects of the radioactive energy! What has the most energy in the whole damn city!?"

"Then we better give off some energy!" Ace spoke and we all began to attack it as best as we could.

It felt like hours and could probably could have been hourse. My throat was becoming sore and my vision was starting to get blurry. I was getting tired and exausted. As if a reflex, Tech pulled me behind him and he began to take my place on the attacks. I pulled my gun out and began to shoot lazers at it, trying to protect him as much as he is protecting me.

At first, the strand of energy wouldnt move, then the more we attacked the more it slowly began to grow smaller and smaller. Soon it was tiny like a peace of string. We all stopped to breath as it disappeared.

I chuckled tiredly," I think we won."

We congratulated eachother as we gained our strength back. I hugged Lexi and Tech as Slam gathered all of us in a big group hug. I couldnt help but smile. This is what we do, its dangerous but i love doing it.

I noticed Lexi wasnt looking to happy. I began to use my animal sences. I sniffed the air and listened carefully... We might have won but something wasnt adding up.

"Uh, guys... I hear something... And it doesnt sound good." Lexi said worriedly.

The ground began to shake under us. A light began to come from under the ground as we began to run for it. Soon the solid ground fell down into a hole of light. We tried to use our Jetpacks, however it was using some sort of gravity pull on us.

"Slam! Grab the sides! Quick!" Ace yelled.

Slam did as he was told and grabbed the side as he grabbed us. Slam grabbed Duck, who then grabed Rev, who then grabed Ace, then Lexi, then Tech, who held me close. For once in a long time, I was scared to death. I knew we could face anything and get out victoriously, but now i wanna take that back. I clung to Tech as the current got stronger and started tugging on me. I almost lost him as he grabbed my wrist as i did with him.

"Hang on, Paige!"

I shed one tear, a tear of fear," I dont plan on letting go!"

We all struggled, i could hear us groan as we fought to beat this strange energy. How is this so strong? what could have created this!? Why wont it just give up already?

_'Help...'_

Huh? A voice... It sounds like a girl's... Like a young girl, one that is just turning into an adult or is shy.

_'Help Please... Help!'_

"Paige! Your slipping!" Tech snapped me out of the trance i was in.

I tried to keep my grip on him, but our palms were sweaty, and we began to lose our grip. I was scared. This was new to me.. But i think it was to them as well. I felt a jolt, soon we were all screaming as we all fell into this light. I only could think 'Please protect us' before everything went black.

But for what seemed like a few minutes, the darkness began to fade. I could feel a light hit my face as i finally open my eyes. It looked like a street light, but i couldnt tell. I growled in pain as my head and joints began to pulse in agony. I looked around slowly as my eyes began to ajust. I began to realize that i wasnt in the hole anymore, but in an alley.

The alley was all in ruins, a few trash cans stand as some were over turned. A green dumpster was next to me as i used it to get myself in a stanging position. I wimpered a little before i finally gained my composer again. I looked around and everything just seemed... Old, the only way i could describe it.

I looked into the sky and saw it dark but there were no stars. I remember stories my dad told me, about how cities used to be unable to see stars cause how they used their energy. But this it 2775, we dont use all that crap they used in the past... Something was definetly not right.

I looked around and saw a ladder on a side of a building. I need to get a good view of this place to know what i'm dealing with. So i began to accend up the ladder. I noticed my left arm and hand were bleeding, I'll have to worry about it later. Right now I have an important mission i have to do: Figure out where i am.

Once i reached the roof i stopped to catch my breath, i noticed my arm and hand had stopped bleeding a while ago, for the cuts were a darker red, just stained with blood. I think i might have lost alot of blood before it finally stopped bleeding. But i need to press on.

As I got to the edge, i was revealed my location. My eyes widden in disbelief. I was in an old fashion city! There were no floating cars, no robots, not even a holographic newspaper stand. I saw people walking around, humans and only humans. They wore simple clothing and looked normal besides a few kids who had odd colored hair styles and weird tattoos. I took a few steps away from the edge and began to use my communicator on my right arm.

"Sheperd to Ace, do you copy?" nothing," Ace do you read me?!"

I began to panic... I was scared an alone.

"Rev?... Duck?... Lexi!?... Slam?... Tech..." My voice grew quiet as i didnt even hear a static signal.

It was dead silent, not even a simple sign of static could show me that they could even hear me or even have made it threw that light. Did that light even go away after it sucked us in? How long have i been out? What is going on in Acmetropolis?... am I the only one alive?

I saw a line of clothing hanging from one building to another. I took a white sheet of what seemed to be a blanket and ripped it apart after jumping over the next few buildings. I cleaned my arm with some water, the one building had a hose so i used it. I then dried my injured arm and then wrapped it and my hand up well. I took one last look at the sky...

" Where am I?... When am i?"

* * *

Is it a good prologe? Please Rate it and send me a review. I wanna hear your feed back on it.

I know the fighting part sucked, but its because its 2:29 am where i am and im tired. I wanted to have this done for you all to read... I will post the first chapter soon, propably in 2-3 days if im not busy or maybe lesss.

Well i hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
